This application is for a competing renewal of a successful and innovative program for training researchers in geriatric psychiatry. This national-level program involves an annual week-long Summer Research Institute (SRI) for 25 - 30 promising post-residency (M.D. or D.O.) and post-doctoral (Ph.D., Psy.D., or Pharm.D.) fellows and junior faculty persons interested in developing a research career in geriatric mental health. The Institute is geared toward training investigators in clinical, basic, treatment, services, and translational research. The SRI focuses on the tools needed to begin, maintain, and succeed on an academic career path. The week-long Institute is followed up with mechanisms for a continued communication between trainees and mentors. There is a heavy emphasis on career mentoring and experiential learning. During the past 10 years, the SRI has trained 280 fellows and junior faculty members, about half of them women, and a quarter being members of ethnic minority groups. Following their participation in the SRI, more than 60% of the alumni have obtained federal or other competitive external grants as PI. These include over 150 federal grants including 56 NIH (mostly NIMH) and 5 VA career development awards, 37 R01s, and 20 small grants (R03s or R21s), and over 75 non-federal peer-reviewed grants, mainly from the NARSAD, AFAR, and Alzheimer's Association. Almost all of the trainees have had multiple first-author peer-reviewed publications, and most have received academic promotions. Over 70% have stayed in full-time academic careers over a follow-up period of up to 8 years. Despite the success of the SRI, there is still a continued need for enhancing the pool of qualified junior investigators in geriatric mental health, particularly in view of the ongoing rapid changes in the national demographics as well as in healthcare system and the scientific enterprise. The SRI will continue to adapt to the emerging priorities in the field without deviating from its overall mission.